Blast from the... Past?/Quotes
:(Turner's House) :(Timmy and his fairies watching TV) :(Ivan, Chloe and their fairies walked through Timmy's door) :Ivan: Hey guys. :Timmy and Poof: (in unison) Hey. :Cosmo: (in unison) What's up? :Wanda: (in unison) Hello. :Ivan: I wanted to get this thought out of my mind and... think you can show me the time you've got your fairies? :Timmy: I'd be glad to. I was planning on time traveling next week, but now's a good time as any. (walks to his closet and opens it, pulling out his time scooter) :Ivan: Sweet, we get to use your time scooter again. :Chloe: Cool. Might as well make some upgrades for my bike when we get back. :Timmy: (jumps on his scooter) Hop on guys. :(Ivan and Chloe hop on to the sided seats) :Wanda: Batteries to power... :Cosmo: Oh! Wait. I wanna say it this time, Wanda. :Wanda: Oh, go ahead. :Cosmo: Batteries to power... :(Timmy presses the power button) :Cosmo: Turbines to speed... :(Ivan and Chloe pulls the lever) :Cosmo: And... kick it homies! :Timmy: Say it right. :Cosmo: Blast off. :(Kids and fairies fly through the time warphole) ---- :(The Past) :Wanda: Well, here we are. :(camera shows Timmy's house) :Timmy: That's weird. It looks like my house, but... different. :(everyone walks near a window and see the past Turners and Vicky talking) :Past Dad: Thanks for babysitting tonight, Vicky. Timmy just loves making new friends, don't you Timmy? :Past Vicky: No problem, Mr. Turner! I just love Timmy. We're gonna be best pals! (grabs Timmy) Right, Timmy? :Past Timmy: Oxygen... darkness! :Past Vicky: Have fun at the movies! Bye! (her loving smile changes to a nasty-looking scowl as she shuts the door) All right, squirt, three things: 1) Stay out of my way. 2) Go to bed early. 3) Do the dishes. :Past Timmy: Mom told you to do 'em! :Past Vicky: Oh yeah... well, you wouldn't want her to find this magazine, would you? (holds up a magazine titled "Chix") :Past Timmy: That's not mine! Mom will never believe you. :Sunny: Not to sound offensive, but what is up with your voice, Timmy? :Neptunia: Yeah, you sound like someone who's about to give up a huge opportunity. :Timmy: That's probably nothing. :Chloe: And you should've heard Vicky's voice. :Ivan: She sure sounded a lot less violent than she is now. :Timmy: It was the violence in the Dungeon Channel that made her act more aggressive. :Past Vicky: (chuckles) Oh, I wouldn't say that; it works great at my house! Just ask my little brother! (dials on the phone) :(to present Timmy and the others as the past Vicky's brother is heard screaming) :Chloe: Brother? I don't remember Vicky having a brother. Unless... :Neptunia: Vicky's brother is actually Tootie. :Timmy: WHAT?! (imagines Tootie as a boy with short hair, wearing Tootie's clothes, holding makeup and a pigtails wig) So my girlfriend that stalked me was actually a boy this entire time? (screams in disgust) :Ivan: Quiet! (to Neptunia) Stop traumatizing Timmy! :Neptunia: I didn't mean it that way! :Ivan: This is not a good time for joking. If I had to guess, Vicky lied about having a brother. :Astronov: I better check her house. (poofs up X-ray binoculars, looks through Vicky's house and sees past Tootie) Ivan, you're right, Vicky did lie about having a brother. ---- :Cosmo: Oh, here comes your past self. Boy you sure looked exhausted. :Past Timmy: Hey, you ate all the pizza! :Past Vicky: Relax, runt. I saved you a piece. (holds up one with anchovies) :(to present Timmy and the others as the past Timmy screams off-screen) :Ivan: Ehh! I've never liked anchovies either. Makes me throw up every time I take a bite out of it. :Astronov: Looks like Vicky's dragging you to your room. :Timmy: Might want to take a look. :(fairies turn their godchildren and themselves into birds, and fly up to Timmy's bedroom window and see the past Timmy lying on his bed with a frozen face.) :Wanda: Still thinking of those anchovies, I see? :Timmy: Three, two, one. :(Past Vicky drenches a bucket of water on Past Timmy) :Past Vicky: Good, you're awake. Wouldn't want you to miss your bedtime! :Past Timmy: But I'm not tired! :Past Vicky: Oh, we could watch your favorite television show, The World of Lip Gloss! It's on the Makeup Channel. :Past Timmy: That's your favorite show! :Past Vicky: Oh, so it is! (laughs evilly and leaves the room) :Past Timmy: Very funny! (slams door and gets out his Magic 9-Ball) Oh Magic 9-Ball, when will my parents get back from the movies? (reading answer) Titanic: Director's Cut?! They'll be there all night! Man, that's dumb! :(throws his Magic 9-Ball to the wall) :Timmy: And here comes the moment that changed everything. :(A magic aura forms from the ball, then swirls into thin air, bringing forth the entrance of Cosmo and Wanda) :Past Cosmo and Wanda: HEY TIMMY! :Past Cosmo: I'm Cosmo! :Past Wanda: I'm Wanda! :Both: And we're... YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS! :Past Wanda: What do you think, Timmy? :Past Timmy: I think I'm calling the cops. :Past Wanda: Hold it, tiger! (poofs up a stopping line) You can't tell anyone about us. :Past Cosmo: If you do, we'll just go away forever. :Past Timmy: Why? :Past Wanda: Well, that's what the rulebook says. (poofs up Da Rules and it lands on Timmy) Oops, sorry. :Past Cosmo: There's lots of rules, Timmy. :Past Timmy: Why are you here? :Past Cosmo: We want to help you! We're magic! Ooh! Magic! Ooh! :Past Wanda: We grant wishes! (chuckles) :Chloe: Wow! Cosmo. You and your voice sounded pretty... intelligent. :Cosmo: I wonder what went wrong. :Poof: Oh, shh. It's Vicky. :Past Vicky: What's with the fish? :Past Timmy: Uh, those are my godfish-- goldfish! :Past Vicky: Fish are riddled with germs. I wouldn't want you getting sick. Maybe I should flush 'em! :Past Timmy: No! :Past Cosmo: Should we do something? :Past Wanda: Well, he's got to wish for it first! :Past Cosmo: Ooh, I hate that rule. :Past Wanda: I'm calling a union meeting. :Past Vicky: I want these disgusting creatures out of here or it's toilet time for the two of them! (exits) :Wanda: And here comes the sarcasm. :Past Wanda: sarcastically Sweet girl. :Past Cosmo: I love her fangs. :Cosmo: (laughs) I'll never forget the day I said that. :Astronov: Quiet! They'll hear you. :Wanda: Here cones your very first wish, Sport. :Past Timmy: Then I wish for one thing - :Both Timmys: (split-screen) Gelatin. :(Quick cut to Vicky relaxing in the bathtub. The water turns into gelatin, much to her horror) :Past Cosmo: You always were great with dessert! (he and Wanda giggle) :Past Timmy: Whipped cream! (the shower head squirts it on Vicky) Cherry! (a giant one lands on Vicky as she tries to sneak out of the tub) :Sunny: Uh, anyone else notice her lipstick dissapeared? :Past Timmy: That's great! Can you make her into a giant chocolate shake? :Past Cosmo: Oooh, may I, Pookie? :Past Wanda: Of course, Stallion. :(Cosmo turns Vicky into a giant snake) :Past Timmy: Aaaaahhhhh! :Past Wanda: He said "chocolate shake, not "chocolate snake!" :Past Cosmo: (Looking at his wand) I gotta get this thing fixed! :Ivan: Still had a messed up wand, huh? :(Past Snake Vicky chases past Timmy) :Past Wanda: Timmy, wish for something! :Past Timmy: I wish she was a fly! (Past C&W turn her into one and give Timmy a flyswatter) Thank you. :Past Vicky: Aaaaahhhhh! (flies away and backs onto the freezer door) :Past Timmy: Frostbite! :(C&W come out of the freezer as polar bears and scare Vicky) :Past Cosmo: Anything else, Timmy? :Past Timmy: Here's a wish list. :Past C&W: Ooooooh. :Past Vicky: (now back to normal) You can't do this to me! I'm the babysitter! :Past Wanda: (sits on Vicky, as a giant baby) Goo goo! :Past Cosmo: (as Groucho Marx) That's the first time the baby ever sat on the sitter! :Past Vicky: Help! :Past Cosmo: Sorry! The secret word was pie! (throws a pie in Vicky's face) :(Vicky screams and runs off, then stops and sees she's in a belly of a whale, actually a transformed Cosmo. She screams again and jumps out of him) :Past Cosmo: Sorry, is it my breath? :(Past Vicky swims for her life and is suddenly turned into an astronaut. Cosmo and Wanda come zapping her in colored spaceships) :Past Vicky: Yikes! :Past Wanda: (wearing a Darth Vader costume) The force is strong with this one! :Past Cosmo: (wearing the same) I am your father! I always wanted to say that. :Cosmo: Don't you just love parodies? :(Past Vicky jumps into a crater to avoid their fire. When she climbs out, it has turned into a circus cannon that fires her, tied up, onto some train tracks) :Past Timmy: (dressed like Snidely Whiplash) Well Vicky, any last words? :Past Cosmo: (as the train) Woo woo, baby, woo woo! :Past Timmy: Well? :Past Vicky: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Stop, I'll do anything! (scene fades as if it were a dream) Anything! :Past Dad: Vicky? Vicky? Looks like you were having a bad dream. Maybe too much pizza? :Past Mom: Why don't we drive you home now? :Past Vicky: Uh, sure. :Past Timmy: Oh, Vicky, remember you promised to hand-wash all my laundry? After all, mom, she did such a great job on the dishes. :Past Mom: Of course, dear. :Past Vicky: LAUNDRY?! Why you little, uh-- (notices C&W in fishbowl) Laundry! Sure, I'll do your laundry! I don't know what's going on around here, but I'm gonna find out. :Past Timmy: See ya, Vicky! Hey mom, Vicky's the best friend ever! Can she babysit all the time? :Past Mom: Of course, dear. :Past Cosmo:' Looks like we'll be here a while! :Past Wanda: Well, at least we'll be clean! (they giggle and swim inside their castle) :Wanda: Is that what we use to do back then, making cheesy puns? :Cosmo: Yeah, but in a way, it did felt entertaining. :Ivan: Wow Timmy, you sure had a pretty lucky day. :Timmy: I sure did, and in a strange way, I should thank Vicky. If it we're for her, (to Cosmo and Wanda) I never would've met you guys. :Cosmo and Wanda: (hugs Timmy) Oh, Timmy. :Wanda: You ready to go back? :Timmy: You bet. :(Timmy, Ivan and Chloe jump on the time scooter) :Chloe: It's weird that when we came to this time, we didn't change into what you've looked like back then. :Timmy: Yeah, it is weird. :(everyone jumps to the time portal) ---- :(Turner's House;Present Day) :Dad: (off-screen) Oh, Timmy! :(fairies quickly disguise themselves) :Dad: (on-screen, he and Mom wear their old clothes) What do you think of your mother and I's new uniform? :Timmy: Dad, you guys haven't worn those clothes in a long time. :Mom: Really? Must have slipped our minds. :Dad: Well, we better get going to the movies. See yah. :Timmy: It's hard to believe my parents were less goofy back then. :Cosmo: (old voice) You're telling me. :Wanda: Cosmo, your voice. :Cosmo: You like? :Wanda: Ooh, yeah, but I love you no matter what voice you have. :Cosmo: (normal voice) Okay. :Astronov: Well, this sure was a nice time to time traveling travel. :Neptunia: See you guys. :Poof: There are some things you can never change. :(Ivan, Chloe and their fairies poof away) :(screen fades to black; Cosmo and Wanda pop up) :Cosmo: (old voice) We're magic. Ooh. Magic. Ooh. :Wanda: (laughs) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!